Harry Potter: a Secret of the Heart
by RENGEKI
Summary: harry is happily married to ginny, or so he thinks divorce, comfort, and a certain blonde haired beauty make him see that ginny was right to make the divorce happen
1. Chapter 1

Harry potter: a secret of the heart.

Author: RENGEKI

//disclaimer i do not own Harry potter the only characters i own are Rengeki, and Realavant.(not introduced yet)

also this is a romance story of m rating

if you dont like that dont read it,

reviews are fun.

Beta: none ( I would like that to change.)

-----

Harry potter was not normal. In almost all ways he was different. When the world around him would crumble as it had with Voldemort's rebirth, he was called on not the others.

And because of this he led adventures, did noble deeds, but after 19 happy years of life with his wife Ginny he starts to feel disease.

He learns that she is cheating on him, with another Auror. He finds the man and under the impress of _veratiserum_ makes the poor fellow confess to everything they had done together. For another 6 years Harry lets Ginny think that he never knew. He continued hating her more and more as she seemed happy living a lie. On a regular day in Harry's 25th year on the earth he was approached by Ginny, she demanded to know what he had learned and after telling her the truth She left him. She packed her stuff and left.  
The wizarding divorce came in the mail 8 days later…

-----

Hermione Granger a long time contact of both of these friends rushes to the side of Harry even though she married Ron and together they moved to Australia where she is the head of the A.M.H (the Australian Magic Hall). She arrived 10 days after the divorce to find harry moping around his flat in the north parts of England. His kitchen in disarray, what looked like a very sad attempt at eggs still simmered from the morning. He hadn't dressed and was lounging around in his shorts with a tank on. she consoled him for a week and helped him from afar, she helped clean and eventually they together got over Ginny betraying their trust. She left shortly after and harry found a friend.

Luna Lovegood

-----

Luna had learned of the divorce from no one other than Ginny herself and immediately stopped associating herself with the redhead. After tears and shouts of you should hurt your friends that away, especially not your husband. And that night after closing the shop Luna had opened on her own. She set out for her favorite friend Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2: Irrit Ants(yes its spelled right)

a/n I do not own Harry Potter my only characters are Realavant and Rengeki.

Harry was storming around his flat, he was gathering all his old stuff that reminded him of Ginny. one of his old muggle friends had met him at the bar last night and said in a rather drunken way **'whenever a chick leaves me I blow her stuff up with 'muh shotgun…'** want to come to my flat and do it to Jenny's' to this Harry had readily agreed without even knowing why. As he walked down the street to his friends with the box of old clothes and presents she didn't want he was wondering to himself.

_'Why am I doing this again?'_

His answer came soon enough as he saw a copy of the daily prophet saying Ginny had just married to none other than professor Slughorn. Harry stomped it into the dirt and went to Jim's flat was open and Harry went around back. There he was greeted by a hearty Jim who was holding a shotgun and had a crate full of ammo. Harry had so much fun blowing Ginny's old stuff up he didn't even notice what time was getting to be at dark they went inside to watch T.V. something that Harry, having been brought up with the Durslely's could appreciate. It was well past 4 in the morning on the next day when Harry staggered home. Harry was a little drunk, as he was recovering from what Jim liked to call

"That Girl Syndrome"…

Shortly after arriving back home Harry fell on his face in the living room and proceeded to lay there until he fell asleep.

The same day different hour

Chap2 Irrit Ants part 2

Luna arrived on the doorstep of Harry's flat after apparating from a nearby club where a helpful muggle had told her where he lived, she had asked his name learned it was Jim, gave him a hug and set off for Harry's.

She rang the doorbell quite a few times, when no one answered and it was getting to around noon she let herself in the back door, even though she had been perfectly content to sit on the porch dreaming about Pelders the little bunny like creatures that could jump over entire buildings.

Luna entered the flat and navigated the messy kitchen.

She found Harry in the living room passed out drunk mumbling "PULL" she didn't know what this meant so she let it go, she sat on the couch waiting for him to wake up, even though she knew the sobering charm she wanted to tease Harry when he was still groggy. She finally gave up and poked him awake…

Harry suddenly interrupted of his dream of still shooting stuff with a muggle gun, sat up. In a practiced movement he drew his wand from its sheath on his belt and was about to point it at the person who had interrupted his dream when he smelled the unmistakable smell of radishes and sunshine….

'_Luna???' _he lowered the wand and heard a loud 'eep' and then a very large hug that seemed to encompass a vast quantity of blonde hair…

_'Yea, who else'_ a little voice in his head told him.

After he sat up he was surprised to see Luna in a pair of pale white jeans and a pink t shirt, she usually wore more odd colors.

Luna after getting him to stand up so she could stand next to him started bouncing up and down.

"Heya Harryee, I am sorry about what Ginny did to you. I think it's really sad that a friend would do that to someone, especially since you two were married"

Harry smiled partially and said

"Luna, please don't mention that beast's name in my place again ok, anyways how did you get in?"

Luna laughed, and he couldn't understand why.

"Harryee, they didn't put me in Ravenclaw for any old reason you know."

he smiled kinda sorta and then said in a serious tone

"oh yea ok then, still don't mention her, I hate her."

Luna looked up, her face suddenly lit with concern.

"OH NO, Harry, you've been infected with Irrit Ants, I can tell, it's mainly cause your all angry and jumpy… here let me help you with them…."

"… WAIT, what do mean and what do I have to…."

Harry couldn't finish his sentence because Luna had just taken off his hoodie' he had worn to Jims; he looked at her as if she had caught on fire.

"WHAT are you doing???"

"Harry stop being so irritable it feeds the ants."

She proceeded to take off hoodie' all the way and then pressed herself to him in a tremendous hug.

Harry who had up 'til that point been feeling really angry, all the sudden felt cheerful, he looked down at the small blonde in his arms and felt happy for the first time in a while. Harry awkwardly put his hands around her, they met at the small of her back and he pressed her a little closer, he lowered his head to hers. He sniffed and again was reminded of Sunshine and radishes. He pressed deeper, the physical contact between them growing as they held the hug longer and longer, he didn't even feel remotely sad now, and neither did Luna, the simple act of a hug had taken Harry's Irrit Ants away. An half an hour later as they broke apart, Harry asked if Luna wanted to stay for dinner, to which the blond readily agreed.


End file.
